


Nagisa Wore Glasses

by karmaandnagisaakebane



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Glasses, Long Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmaandnagisaakebane/pseuds/karmaandnagisaakebane
Summary: Nagisa wears glasses. Karma walked into a wall.





	Nagisa Wore Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> May be out of character, constructive criticism always welcomed. (for this one, encouraged)

"Okay, new seats time!" Koro-Sensei said, clapping, or his version of clapping which just sounded weird. He had asked everyone to stand in the very back of the class, and had rearranged all the desks so that there was now four rows of seven desks.

He organized everyone on the board and it took everyone a second to find their seats, and for some reason, it took Nagisa a couple extra seconds to actually find where he was supposed to be sitting, he even had to go as far as walking closer to the blackboard to actually see where he was sitting, which confused him greatly. He's never had problems with seeing anything before, and he especially has never had a problem seeing the board. That might be because he's always sat in the first two rows, but he's an assassin. He can't have problems with his sight.

Nagisa walked back to the back of the classroom, in between Karma who was closest to the window for that row, and Nakamura to his left. Both had already opened there books and weren’t paying attention, but it was starting to worry Nagisa.

* * *

 

“So I need glasses now?” Nagisa whispered, more to himself then to his mother and the doctor standing in front of him. The doctor, whose name Nagisa forgot, nodded wordlessly.

* * *

Nagisa was afraid the entire walk to school. When he finally got the glasses that he needed, he still hadn't gone to school. It only took a week, and luckily for him the weather had been in his favor of not going to school.

When he finally did go, though, it didn't go how he expected. He learned pretty soon the first day he tried to wear his glasses it hurt really bad with his hair up, and when he took it down it felt a lot better, so when he finally walked into the classroom, (having woken up late) all eyes were on him, with new glasses and long hair. Even Koro-Sensei didn't say a thing as he walked to his seat. He also realized, he wasn't the only one late for school, while he was walking to his desk in the back of the room, other footsteps made even him turn to look at who was approaching, this time being the normally light-footed Karma.

The second Karma looked at Nagisa from where he was trying to power-walk through the door, he walked straight into it, hitting his head hard against the door frame. Worried about his best friend, Nagisa quickly ran over to him, to which Karma just stared with a blank look on his and an emotion that Nagisa couldn't recognize in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Nagisa asked, being the first thing anyone had said that school day. Karma lifted his head a bit, staring at Nagisa for a second before suddenly grabbing Nagisa's face and smashing their lips together.

Nagisa didn't know how to react, kind of just letting it happen, before quickly forgetting that the entire class where standing around the two, and letting himself kiss back. Karma pulled away quickly, removing Nagisa's new glasses, and started kissing again just as quickly. He pulled on Nagi's hair, deepening the kiss before a low whistle interrupted the two, Nakamura staring at them with a smile while the rest of the class just looked amazed.

Well, his first day with glasses seemed to be pretty good for Nagisa.


End file.
